Espionage Skills
Espionage Lockcraft Full Action Lockcraft covers everything related to locking and unlocking locks, ties, safes and secret openings Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''Yes '''Usage: When attempting to pick a lock you will be presented with a DC to beat, you must use a full round action to attempt to disable the lock, you may use a full round action to re-lock something without having to make a second roll. Adept Locksmith Requires skill 5 Once per day you may roll 2 d20 for an unlock check and keep the highest Trapcraft Full Action Trapcraft covers everything to do with creating, Setting, Detecting and disarming traps. Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''No '''Usage: This skill is used to detect traps and is much more efficient at it than searching, You use a full round action to make a roll to set, locate or disarm a trap, any failure will result in the device being triggered Adept Trapsmith Requires skill 5 Once per day you may roll 2 d20 for a disable check and keep the highest Urban Stealth Minor Action Urban stealth is all about hiding in urban areas, disappearing into sewers, climbing on rooftops and hiding in shadows, a failure to hide doesn’t always cause discovery, it will usually cause the target to notice something and investigate. Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: Yes Try again: '''-5 once spotted '''Usage: To use urban stealth you need to have a plausible way to hide, you cannot plainly walk out in the open or make blatant actions once in stealth, entering stealth requires a minor action that your opponents oppose with a perception check Blend into Crowd Requires skill 5 You may make a stealth check to become hidden in a crowd of people Rural Stealth Minor Action Rural stealth covers hiding in forest and natural areas and includes obscuring tracks, leaving no scent markers and camouflage Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''Yes '''Usage: To use rural stealth you must use a minor action, you roll your skill check and anyone attempting to find you must beat it with a perception check. False Trail Requires skill 5 You may lay false markers to indicate you have gone in a different direction Forgery Full Action Forgery is used to falsify documents or artworks, The more detailed the forgery has to be the harder the skill check, It can be used to create anything from Writs of passage, Contracts, Licenses, Orders, Patents of Nobility etc. Encumbrance: No Untrained: No Try again: '''No '''Usage: Forgery is a skill that takes many hours and unlike other skills you always produce your best quality work with this skill no roll needed, the key is to acquire source material and the same components needed to create the forgery, any forgery can be examined with an Appraise skill to gauge its authenticity Impersonate Requires skill 5 This skill can now be used to impersonate another’s writing or make replicas of existing documents. Disguise Full Action Disguise is used to blend in to your surroundings as if you are supposed to be there, It covers everything from costume, Voice acting, Posture and Make-up, It can allow you to disguise yourself as a local in a strange place, Pretend to be a member of an organisation or even sneak into an enemy army disguised as an officer. Unlike stealth this skill allows for direct observation and interaction with your surroundings, you may talk to people and draw attention to yourself provoking only a single perception check to see through your disguise Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''No '''Usage: When using disguise you start with your maximum result, this is how hard it is to see through your disguise for the casual observer, any direct interaction with someone will prompt a perception check from them which you must then oppose with your disguise check to act through it. Impersonation Requires skill 10 This skill can now be used to impersonate specific people. Sleight of Hand Minor Action Sleight of hand covers any minor trick or illusion you wish to perform without notice such as hiding or pocketing an object, Juggling, planting on object on someone or in an item or cheating at cards Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''Yes '''Usage: You must use a minor action to make a sleight of hand check, Your target will then oppose it with either perception or sleight of hand whichever is higher. Pickpocket Requires skill 5 This skill can now be used to pick pockets Purse Thief Requires skill 10 If you fail a pickpocket check you may make a second check to avoid being noticed Sneak Attack Passive Ability Sneak attacks are taking advantage of an opponent’s distraction or poor positioning to deal deadly precise attack to vital parts of the body, whenever your opponent is unaware you may add your sneak attack skill to your weapon damage. Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''Yes '''Usage: You can use your sneak attack any time you make a melee attack that fulfils the sneak attack criteria. Vital Strike Requires 2 Skill Your threat range increases by 1 when making a sneak attack Distracted Strike Requires 4 Skill You may now make sneak attacks anytime you are behind your opponent Mortal Strike Requires 6 skill Your critical multiplier increases by 1 when making sneak attacks Precise Strike Requires 8 Skill You may make a sneak attack against any opponent who is not engaging you directly Fatal Strike Requires 10 Skill You may Re-Roll damage once per sneak attack Backstab Full Action Backstabbing is only possible when you are behind a target and they are unaware of you, it is less of a combat blow and more of a precise surgical strike designed to cripple and kill as quickly as possible Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''No '''Usage: Making a backstab attack is a full round action and does not require a roll to hit, Your target must make a body save with DC equal to 10 + your skill in backstab, If they fail you may count it as a hit for a normal melee attack and roll an additional damage dice for the weapon you are using. A backstab cannot be used against a target who is aware of you, sneak attack damage will add onto the total damage rolled for backstab. Vital Wound Requires 5 Skill If your backstab is successful you may roll 2 additional dice for your attack Mortal Wound Requires 10 Skill If your backstab is successful you may roll three additional dice Muffled Combat Triggered Ability Muffled combat is using your skills to silence a character you are attacking, it requires you to take your action before theirs and succeed in an attack roll against them, Techniques include covering your targets mouth, hitting them in the ribs to wind them, striking the throat to prevent speaking, and close range blocking to silence weapon attacks Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''No '''Usage: When you strike an enemy in combat you may choose to do so silently requiring any enemy around you to make a perception check with DC equal to 10 + your muffled combat skill to become aware of your battle, Any enemy within 5 hexes of you will gain a +5 bonus to this roll. Stealth Combat Requires 5 Skill If you kill your target without alerting anyone you may remain in stealth. Use Poison Full Action When applying poison to your equipment you must make a use poison check to make sure the poison will be effective and without poisoning yourself Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''No '''Usage: The DC to apply a poison is equal to that poisons saving throw DC, you do not need to roll to apply the poison you just need to have your skill higher than its DC, If you need to apply poison in combat you must make a Use Poison roll to do so without poisoning yourself Layered Application Requires 5 Skill You gain an additional use of any applied poison Poison Aid Requires 10 Skill You gain advantage on all saving throws against poison Tumble Triggered Ability This skill covers ducking, weaving and diving while moving to avoid attacks and safely navigate dangerous territory; it is most commonly used to avoid melee attacks. Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''No '''Usage: '''Many tactical abilities can be opposed by the tumble skill, you make a D20 roll and add your tumble skill. If your total exceeds the opposing skill it counters it. Escape artist ''Minor Action'' Escape artist allows you to contort and twist yourself to escape from bindings and chains; it covers all common bindings from ropes, shackles or manacles, It can also be used to oppose the grapple skill '''Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No Try again: '''No '''Usage: '''You may roll an escape artist check to oppose the DC of your bindings or the skill of the person who bound you. Read Lips ''Minor Action'' You may use Read lips to decipher the meaning of spoken words providing you have a line of sight to your target '''Encumbrance: Yes Untrained: No '''Try again: '''No '''Usage: '''You may make a D20 roll and add your read lips skill, The GM will set a DC to overhear the conversation and this skill can be opposed easily by covering the mouth if the target is aware. Category:Espionage Category:Skills